Heart Country - Heavy On A heart
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: When Ace decides to dump Autumn, dressed as Ethan on the antisocial Clockmaster, things become very hard for the girl. But when Julius wakes up after being forced to sleep, he is met with a surprise not even Nightmare could have foreseen. Bottled up emotions lead to surprising events and unlikely similarities are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichuwa, Welcome all to my new story Julius Monrey x Autumn Skylock/ Ethan Waters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. If there are any spelling mishaps PM me to let me know and I shall change it. On with the show, enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm not doing it Ace" I said as I was currently laying on the floor, trying to replace a pipe in the flooring. If I don't do this then this bathroom could potentially flood with sewage and I am _not _cleaning that up. Well I was happily working along when a certain brunette airhead pops his head in and says 'hi'. I'm talking about Ace just so you know, and we were quite happily talking while I was working. Oh in case you haven't notice I'm not Autumn at the moment I'm Ethan, but only because I'm working. Anyway, Ace asked a question about Julius. I would have said yes if it wasn't for the fact I hardly know the man. I mean he never leaves his Clock Tower, and I hardly leave Heart Castle. One: because I'm working and two: because I'm tired and I'm engrossed in a book in my room. You know those really good books you get lost in and the world seems to disappear,

"Just go away, I'm busy"

"Come on, just for a little bit. Alice is to wrapped up with Blood and working for him that she's forgotten about Julius and he's acting like more of a zombie than before"

"Well that ain't my problem is it? If you want him to get better why don't you look after him?" I said getting slightly annoyed with the childish male. I had my head literally in the floor trying to fix this pipe, I was just tightening the bolt that held one pipe to another before the hole I was in vanished and was replaced by the hard tiled floor that was behind me. It was then I noticed a tightening feeling on my ankles as I wiped my short haired head around to give Ace one hell of a death glare. Today was not my day and when I'm in Ethan mode it's bad to piss me off. Ace was doing just that, I swear one more thing and I'll snap. Just because Alice hasn't seen this workaholic in a while doesn't mean he's going to die. In any case they can come back, it's not like the world will miss someone they never see. But then again, isn't the amusement park owner a good friend of his; come to think of it the Clock Tower is neutral territory, the only one in this country. I sighed and placed my wrench back in it's holder on one of my belts. I sighed, and sat up before Ace pulled me to my feet.

"I think I like it better when you're the real you" Ace said as he took my hand and started dragging me out the room. I in return started pulling at his hand trying to get loose so that I could place the tiles back over the hole otherwise there could be dangerous accidents.

"Ace put me down you ass-jockey. Or at least let me close the whole before someone gets hurt" I shouted kicking my foot between Ace's causing him to trip and fall and take me down with him. This then in tow lead us to fall into a very compromising position in front of a group of faceless maids. They in turn squealed at the sight of two men in said position. I was currently positioned length ways against Ace's body as his arms were wrapped around my lower back. My hands were against his chest as I was trying to push myself from him but he wasn't letting go anytime soon. I'm starting to hate this guy; he's brought me nothing but trouble. I'm only friend with him because he and Nightmare are the only one's who know I'm a female dressed as a male. I think the hatter may have his doubt about my gender but I'm glad it's just a suspicion. I'd it for _him_ of all people to find out. It would be the Gowland incident all over again. Ace laughed and let go of me before I quickly darted off back into the bathroom I was currently working in. I placed the tiled covering back into place on the floor before running back out to see Ace just getting off the floor. A single thought ran through my mind as he was slowly getting up. Just as he got to his feet, I watched as he noticed his boot lace was undone. He bent over and started doing it up and that evil little sadist in me sparked. His ass was in plain sight and no one was around. I looked left and right making sure no one was around before running full speed towards him, backhanding his butt as I passed him, then carrying on running down the hallway laughing like a maniac. That was until I ran straight in the one person I dared not touch for fear of losing my head. I landed on top of this person as they let out a surprised squeak before my face landed perfectly in her cleavage. I scrambled off the queen and helped her back onto her feet keeping my head down and literally shouting apology's to her. She simply placed her hand on top of my black caped head and patted me before slipping her hand around to my chin and lifting it up.

"We are always ready for most things, but you always manage to do the unexpected and the most random of times" The queen smiled at me as her guards stood there with bushes on there faceless faces, standing as stiff as an ironing board. I simply smiled and bowed once more before Vivaldi pulled me into a hug. I swear, if it wasn't for her large boobs, I pretty sure she'd be able to feel my equally challenging ones. I often wonder how I can pull off a 'she's the man' look but hey, I am magically endowed as lets not forget,

"And you certainly are unexpected my little outsider"

"Um, yes well... I'm terribly sorry your majesty. I was in the middle of… a…crisis, yes I think I'll call it that" I said as I looked over my shoulder to see someone in red standing behind me before they covered my eyes with there dark gloved hands. I'm going to personally castrate this guy in his sleep. I waved to the queen as I heard her leave before I felt the floor vanish from my feet. I let out a yelp of surprise and my vision came back as I was thrown over Ace's shoulder like a sack of spuds. I cried out after realizing I don't like heights as I grabbed his waist in that awkward upside-down fashion.

* * *

I have no idea where we were going but I wasn't happy. At this precise moment I have my head resting in my hand as my elbow was rested against Ace's shoulder-blade. I'd dropped my black cap when I was being carried out the castle. I'll have to buy a new one now, plus my ribs and stomach are starting to hurt from being carried for so long and out from my comfort zone. Right now were are walking through the forest, we already ended up at the Hatter mansion where both Elliot and Blood got a nice shot of my ass. When Ace turned around and walked off I waved and mouthed a sorry to them in which they both smiled. Now we are stuck somewhere in the forest. I let out a small yawn before I feel like something is watching me. I let my arm drop against Ace's back as I spot something I've never seen before. It was scary and it felt as if all the happiness in my body left me, I felt my whole body shiver toe-to-head. There wandering around the forest behind us by only a couple of feet was some strange deep purple creature. It had the form of a zombified body, but without the features of a body. No eyes, ears, mouth or bodily features. I tapped Ace's side making him cringe sideways slightly and chuckle before he stopped in his tracks. I couldn't see his head from my position but he turned around presumably to face the thing that must have been following us.

"Ah, have I been walking around for to long?" I heard Ace's voice say happily but with a hint of something else. Almost...sadness. I tried to look over Ace's shoulder but he adjusted me causing me to grab his waist again,

"Lead the way then?"

"Ace, what was that? Where are we going?" I asked as I slowly let go of his waist. I shifted my waist a little bit after his shoulder started to dig into my hip bone. I just know I'm going to be covered in bruises. I wonder if I hit Ace's ass hard enough to bruise it. He-he, paybacks a bitch.

"That was an afterimage. And we are going to see Julius" He said and hugged my waist before smacking my butt. I let out a little yelp from surprise as a blush formed on my cheeks. I'm going to blame it on blood rush from being upside down for too long. Wait, so if we're going to see Julius now- where were we headed before? I mentally shrug just glad that someone, well something came to get Ace. Guess I have no choice but to see Julius. Even though I still have 3 jobs left to do back at the castle. I'm pretty sure some faceless picked up where I left off. I didn't even realise where we were until Ace spoke up,

"Hey Julius, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, I need you to-"

"Say no more" Ace said and I heard the smile in his voice. I felt him place his arm around my waist before he walked up to something before stopping. I looked around the room I was in to find clock on the walls, on the floor; here, there and everywhere. Some of them were ticking some of them weren't. Some of them we in pristine condition but a lot of them weren't even ticking. This would seem scary to any Wonderlandian, but I find it strange, to be honest I don't find it scary. It just seems like someone has a clock obsession. I sighed and started to poke Ace in the back, this was my way of telling him I need to be put down.

"What's that you're carrying, is it dead?" I heard the man asked. Come to think of it I've never even seen this guy face to face. I've heard him talking with Vivaldi but I have yet to lay eyes on him. Ace once told me a about him... He sounds kinda...how to put this...like when I read a book. The body's in the world but the mind isn't. Wait...Did he just call me an _it_.

OH HELL NO BITCH

I wriggled in Ace's grip and managed to poke my head around his side and give the guy I laid my eyes on a death glare.

"I am most certainly not dead. This guy (*Pokes in ribs hardly*), is just being a dick and decided to kidnap me while I was in the middle of work"

The man known as the Clockmaster had wide eyes after my little rant. Ace was just giggling from where I kept poking him. Suddenly the room spun in front of my eyes as I landed on something soft. After about 3 seconds I regained my focus and looked around. Finally, Ace put me down...and on a nice comfy sofa mind you. Ace can be a real dick sometimes, but he has a heart of gold. It's just only I can see it...Yeah I'm that awesome.

"Well, I'll leave him in your care Mister Waters. It seems I have a job to do" Ace said as he pulled his bloody cape on and pulled up the hood. I jumped off the sofa as he headed for the door, and grabbed him by his collar. This only resulted in his hood falling off. He turned to me and gripped my wrist, his fingers pressed into my wrist obviously trying to find my pressure point...I forgot to mention, I don't exactly have pressure points so this gets awkward. After Ace figured out I don't have pressure points he chuckled and placed his mask on before disappearing. I stood at the now closed door with my hands in tight fists.

"What the...ASSHOLE" I shouted the last part hoping he would hear. I heard something move in the background and then remembered I wasn't alone. I slowly turned my head and my eyes met with deep blue one that were hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses.

"Uh...hi" I whispered completely forgetting that I was still Ethan. The man stopped what he was doing and looked at me with almost to little no emotion. Yet I had to fully turn to him our eyes still locked,

"I would leave...But I don't know the way back"

"So, your the new outsider" The dark haired male said in a monotone voice. And still no expression on his face. What is he some kind of fish or something?

* * *

**There you have it. I'm going with 5 review please for the next chapter and check out my other stories, even though I haven't done many yet... um...sorry but Black...what is White doing.**

**Black: I have no idea, but it's disgusting**

**White: (mumbles around 13 pencils in mouth) 24 (Adds another pencil) 25**

**Me: YYYEEAAAHH that's disgusting...and impressive**

**Black: your not right in the head**

**White: 36**

**Me: If i'm not right in the head then what's he (points to White)**

**Black: Oh he's um...he's**

**Me: Be careful what you say...in theory your only calling yourself it**

**Black: -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read the little note at the bottom please.**

* * *

This is so totally risky. If Julius checks on me during this night time change, I'm busted. I sat at a vanity mirror in a spare room Julius lent to me for the night. I'm glad for it but I'm so scared that he'll find out my secret. I should thank him in the morning...ahha...I'm making pancakes and coffee. Then I could see if Julius wants anything fixed. Time for bed I guess. I pulled off my short, spiked out wig and placed it on the desk along and remembered that my hat was long gone in the forest. Ace owes me for losing that. I fluffed my mid length hair out and watched as its natural waves flowed back into life. I sighed and stood up before letting my clothes fall to the ground along with my two belts. I set everything aside and changed into the PJ's Julius gave to me. They were dark in colour except for the bottom of the shirt and bottoms; they were the same blue but they faded to a blood red. I smiled at the supposed antisocial man before changing and climbing into the bed. I pulled the covers up and snuggled into the soft pillow.

"Ah, comfy much" I giggled before turning over and closing my browny-purple eyes. And soon I found myself in the dream realm. I looked around but couldn't find Nightmare. That is until someone's hands covered my eyes. I jumped a little bit at the sudden contact before I heard the incubus chuckle and move his hands. I looked up at him before sitting down on the misty ground,

"You're going to do that one day, and I'm going to lump you one"

"You couldn't do that to me, you're to kind my dear" The silver haired male said with a smile and closed eyes.

"You haven't seen me on a bad day, and right now... I'm still a little peeved at Ace for dumping me with Julius. How do I make someone like him a friend?" I asked as sudden realization kicked in. If I couldn't get along with Julius then things are going to get very awkward around here. I have no idea how to get back to the castle; I've never really set foot outside the queen's territory.

"No offense, but you need to get out more" Nightmare said as he took a puff from his pipe. He then blew it in my face which was good because then I could give him a death glare that would scare Mr. Boogie himself. As the smoke cleared Nightmare's happy face turned to one of shock before he turned quickly and coughed into his hand. Even though he was turned around me, I could still tell that he was hacking up blood. I sighed and stood up; walking up to him I placed my hand between his shoulder blades and gently started rubbing. He slowly straightened up and moved his hand from his mouth. I sighed as I looked at his sad face. He had tears welled in his only visible eye from throwing up and he had a little line of blood from the corner of his lips, which ran down his chin and neck. I giggled and took the purple handkerchief from his chest pocket and wiped the blood from his neck and chin and lips. I then took his hands and started wiping them as best I could,

"You don't have to do that, this is just a dream you know"

"You have to look after your dreams as well as your reality Nightmare" I said as I folded his handkerchief back up and kept it in my hand. I took a few steps back and that's when I noticed I was still wearing the PJ's Julius had given me. I blushed slightly as I felt something different about Nightmare's aura,

"Gottschalk...I can feel you smiling. These were Julius's idea. Don't forget you and Ace are the only one's who know about my gender secret. Keep it that way"

"You are a very kind lady, but you can be very scary sometimes" The man smiled sincerely as he placed a hand on my cheek before placing a few strands of hair behind my pierced ear. I smiled back as the world around me begun to fade and flicker; thus indicating that my sleeping time was over,

"Until next time I guess"

"You guess, or whenever you can't be bothered with work" I laughed as I stepped away from the dream demon.

"You my dear are a bad influence when you want to be. And a tip for handling Julius, keep his coffee cup full at all times and force him to sleep"

"Thanks" I said before darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"I guess I'll try" I said as my eyes slowly opened. The spare room was engulfed in the dark of night still before the time changed to day. The daylight sun shone in through my closed curtains as the thin rays made lines on the carpet. I slowly sat up and stretched before letting my arms fall into my lap. I yawned and held my hand to my mouth before slipping my legs out of bed. I stood up, walked over to the vanity desk and sat in front of the mirror.

"You look like shit" My reflection said with a giggle.

"So do you" I retorted. I picked up a brush and started to brush out the tangles in my hair before placing the silver object back down on the desk,

"How have you been? Haven't spoken in a while"

"Been going good like always. Well as good as the opposite world can get. I mean bad for you, good for me"

"I know what you mean, things have been pretty bad on this side two" I said with a sad face which I unintentionally showed.

"Naw, someone's living the bad life. What happened?" the bad me said as she crossed her arms and leaned on the desk.

"Ace decided to dump me with the Clockmaster, and Nightmare is next to no help. How's the Julius in your world" I asked my reflection. I watched as she smiled and pulled a clock up from under her side of the desk.

"He's out busy with ignoring his work, as per usual"

"Sometimes I wish we could trade places" I said before sighing and standing up. I stretched again and clicked my fingers. In an instance I was back in my work get up and dressed as Ethan. I looked back to my reflection who was still sat at the desk smiling at me before I headed to my bathroom. After I'd freshened up, I walked out the spare room and walked towards Julius's office. I knocked on the door and waited for the man's notice. After I didn't get a response I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There slumped over his desk was the long-haired Clock-maker. I stepped inside and closed the door before making my way towards the man. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him but he still didn't stir. Maybe he's speaking with Nightmare. I retracted my hand and looked over his desk. It was covered in small parts of clocks and tools; it also looked like there was another box of clocks that had been dropped off during the night. So he fixes clocks, it doesn't look so hard maybe if I read a few books...Maybe I could help him. I looked around the room and saw an open doorway. I walked over there and saw that it was like Julius's own personal kitchen. I smiled as an idea popped into my head. I walked into the kitchen area and looked around. This place is a bit crowded; I guess Alice really is like his mother. I gave a tentative glance at the man who was still sleeping before sighing and clicking my fingers. I watched as the window by the sink opened and the plates and cups that were dirty started to wash themselves and put themselves away quietly. A small blue butterfly floated in through the window and perched itself on my hat-less head. I didn't mind, to be honest it was nice to have a little friend. I clicked my fingers again and a cream coloured apron wrapped around my black overall covered body. I walked over to the now clean sides and pulled out a clean cup and a plate and placed them on the side. I turned on the cooker and pulled out a bowl. I found some ingredients and mixed together eggs, flour and milk. Once the batter was soft and light without any lumps, I poured it into a small pan. I did this 3 times, each time creating a thick pancake. I have no idea if Julius likes pancakes but still, it's worth the try after a bad first impression. I made the man some fresh coffee like Nightmare said before pausing as I looked into the window's reflection. I smiled as I saw the blue monarch butterfly still perched on my head before I heard something moving in the other room. I picked up the plate of pancakes and coffee before walking back into the other room. I stood in the open doorway of Julius's kitchen as I saw him rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. He looked over to me quickly with wide eyes and I simply smiled and tilted my head. I walked up to his desk and place's the plate and cup in front of him before stepping away and holding my hands behind my back.

"What's this about?" The man asked as he looked at the breakfast in front of him then back at me.

"It's breakfast. Look we kind of got off on the wrong foot yesterday. At least I think so; so this is just compensation. Don't go getting used to it, it's a one-off" I said as I removed the apron around my body and folded it over my arm. I started walking away when I looked back at the man. He had the coffee cup in his hands and was carefully sipping it. He paused then looked at me as I stood in his office doorway,

"Don't worry it's not poisoned"

Count a minute of Julius's awkward staring.

"What's that on your head?"

"Oh this" I said pointing to the blue monarch butterfly on my wig. I tripped to look up but I only ended up going cross-eyed,

"It was lonely with you all asleep and everything. This little guy came a gave me company"

And with that I walked out the man's office and back towards my room. I opened my door and face-planted my bed, I looked over at the window to see the sun shining down. I got up off my bed and went over to the window before opening it and leaning on the sill. I looked out at the small houses which were situated around the Clock Tower area. It's such a small town when you're up this high. I suddenly let out a little yelp and jumped backwards and fell onto the floor which created a loud thud. The little blue butterfly that was on my head was now flying around before it landed on the window sill and fluttered its wings a little. I got onto all fours and crawled over to my window. I used the window sill to pull myself up and onto my shaking feet as I snuck and look out the window again. I never realized how high up I was. I heard a knock at my door and slowly crawled towards it. I knelt up and grabbed he doorknob before twisting it and opening the door. I looked up at a very confused looking Julius.

"Hey, how was breakfast?" I asked smiling, trying to ignore the fact that I was at an awkward height right about now. If anyone was to catch us, I'd have some random explaining to do.

"Hey guys, oh am I interrupting something?" I heard the one person I didn't want to hear say. Julius and I looked to our right and down the hallway to see Ace in his bloodstained cape and holding 5 clocks in his hand. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I quickly got up, but because I was still shaking from my vertigo issue I fell forwards into Julius. He quickly caught me and helped me stand before letting go and taking a step away. I sneakily glanced up at him to see his cheeks and nose tinged with a light pink,

"If I was I'm sorry. I was just dropping these off"

* * *

**PLease please please review this. I'd like to know if this is any good and if i should carry on. I know there are Julius fans out there but without any word on how well this story is going, i don't know If it is any good. PLease Review me at least or PM me I'm begging. Nay reviews are appreciated. thanks all Peace and Marshmallows**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?" Ace's voice rang in my ears as I pushed a bag into his arms. He took the bag but stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped and turned to look at him,

"Why am I holding this bag?"

"This is repayment for this morning. I can't belive you thought Julius and I were doing something naughty. Your sick Ace, just so you know" I said as I turned around and looked above the tops of the tree's. I looked to my left and saw the Clock Tower. I sighed and look back at Ace who was smiling at me. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth and walked back to him. I grabbed his wrist in my hand and proceeded to walk towards the Tower. Now I know I said I've never really been outside the castle grounds, but that little glimpse out the window from my room in the Clock Tower remains imprinted in my mind. From that window I managed to get a quick idea of the local shops in the neutral territory. And unless your Ace, you can't miss the Clock Tower from the little town near it. I would go back to the castle but I don't exactly know the way. And why am I in the town with Ace, simple really...Coffee. Julius asked Ace to get some more coffee and I decided to go with him to get out from the awkwardness from the Clock Tower for a couple of minutes. Ace has the coffee in his smaller bag where as I have some cooking supplies in my larger bags. I had one bag in my hand, one in my arms and my other hand was dragging Ace up the stairs of the Tower. I knocked on the door of Julius's office and crack it open. I was about to open the door but Ace pushed my through it and I fell on the floor. Luckily I had put the bags down before I'd knocked the door. However I was now on the floor on my front with Ace's full weight over my body, and it didn't help the fact that my boobs were pressed against the hard flooring and slightly felt like they were going to pop,

"ACE GET OFF ME NOW YOU FAT LARD"

"Aw, but Ethan looks so cute under my control" Ace said, I could feel him smirking even thought I couldn't see him. I tried kicking my legs but her sat on them. I groaned in annoyance and tried to claw him with my slightly long nail, he simply chuckled and pinned my hands down. In turn he leaned further forward causing more weight to be added to my chest area. I sucked in more air as I felt tears starting to fill my eyes. I gave up trying to struggle hoping the brunette would get the message.

"If you're going to do things like that, at least do it somewhere else" I heard Julius's voice say. By now I could feel my face was red from lack of breathing, having too much weight on a certain sensitive area and being caught in a very compromising position...again. I looked up at the long haired male as he practically pulled Ace from my smaller body. Ace simply smiled and sat on the sofa over by the far wall. I looked over at him with an evil glare and pushed myself from the floor, sucking in a nice deep breath of air. I sat back on my feet and stretched, as I was about to let my arms fall to the floor, someone gripped my wrist and pulled me to my feet gently. When I got my bearings I realized it was only Julius. I looked up into his eyes as he looked into mine. We stayed like that for all of a second before I looked away and removed my hand from his grip. I walked over to the bags and picked them up before heading towards the kitchen that was attached to Julius's office. I placed the bags on the counter and started to unpack them. I could hear Ace talking to Julius, which was good because I don't feel awkward now. But what was that all about. I have to admit his eyes are pretty...gorgeous. Such a deep blue, they hold so much mystery to them...I like that. I could stare at them all day,

"Are you just going to hold the coffee?"

"Huh, what hey" I said as I snapped out of my trance to realise I was holding the small bag of coffee in my hand. I looked to the doorway to see the long haired male standing there with his cup in his hand. I felt my face flush as I placed the bag in the top cupboard above the kettle. I walked up to Julius and took his cup before turning my back to him to make him a fresh brew. I felt my cheeks burning still and I couldn't get them to stop. It was infuriating. What's wrong with me,

"Um, where's Ace?"

"He left about 10 minutes ago, you've been standing there for about that time" the dark blue eyed male spoke as he left the doorway and sat back at his desk. As soon as he was out the room I felt my cheeks turn back to their natural temperature. The kettle boiled and I quickly placed two teaspoons of coffee into the cup before pouring the hot water in. I looked out the window as it suddenly turned to night again and I sighed, I'm not feeling to tired. I stirred the now liquefied coffee beans and inhaled the scent slightly. Coffee sure does smell nice in Wonderland. I wonder what it tastes like, maybe I'll make myself a drink next time. I placed the spoon in the sink in front of the window and picked up the cup. I moved a piece of my wigs fringe away from my eyes as I walked towards the Clockmaster's desk. I placed the cup down before spying a book shelf in the background.

"Hey um Julius. Would you mind if I borrowed some of your books, I'll bring them back by the next time change"

"You don't need to rush, I don't know how long you'll be here. Come to think of it, why didn't you go back to the castle with Ace?" The navy blue haired man said as he was looking at a clock while he was screwing something into it.

"I think you need to sleep, I can't believe you just asked that question" I giggled as I held my hand to my mouth trying to stop my laughter. I seriously cannot believe he asked that. I looked at Julius's face to see that his cheeks were slightly pink. That's kinda adorable. I stopped laughing and walked over to the bookcase and started looking through the books. I found a couple of books that were about clock maintenance and cleaning them safely. There was another about diagrams of clocks and one more on clocks through the ages. All in all I had four books, that should keep me going. I held them in my hands in a pile and made my way towards the door of Julius's office. I turned back to look at the male with a small smile gracing my lips,

"And even if I wanted to go I couldn't. I don't know the way back, and I don't exactly want to get lost with Ace"

I watched as the dark haired male stopped what he was doing and looked at me just as I turned away and walked out the room, closing the door as I made my way towards my room.

(Julius's POV)

Did I really just ask that, maybe I should take a break. No I can't let this pile up anymore than it already is. I can see that boy from the corner of my eyes, he is slightly distracting but not in the bad way. He's a little like Alice. Alice got dumped on me by Peter, and Ace dumped Ethan on me. Alice makes me coffee, albeit it's never the same, something about Ethan's coffee tastes sweeter. I like it for some reason. He doesn't wake me up like Alice does and then she moans at me for not sleeping like a normal person. Ethan reads a lot and is very quite person, except he has the balls to shout at Ace. I get the feeling he has the balls to shout at anyone, but I may be getting ahead of myself. He does cook very well unlike Alice. He foods tends to be kind of plain. He doesn't seem to fazed about the time periods changing like Alice is. I don't think he knows about the clocks though. I wonder if he'll run away like Alice did when she found out.

"And even if I wanted to go I couldn't. I don't know the way back, and I don't exactly want to get lost with Ace" I heard the young male say as my eyes looked up from my work. I felt my face heat up as I had to double take the boy. He was standing in the doorway of my office holding four thick books in his hands. He was turned halfway towards the door with his face looking back at me over his shoulder. His browny-purple eyes looked like red wine in the light of my office and his lashes were long, his short ashy, golden-brown hair seemed to be unruly and spiked out in very direction possible. It suited his baby-boy face, but that smile and his whole posture...its almost feminine. Then again he was on the floor of his room when I went to ask him if he'd like a drink, I have no idea what he was doing and to be honest I don't want to know. At least he isn't easily flustered like Alice either. But there's something odd about him. I just can't pin-point it.

I watched as the boy left, he has good manners at least. He closed the door behind him and wandered down the hallway, probably to his room. I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my tired eyes as I placed the clock in my hand down. I looked at the clock for the night time period to see a couple of hours had suddenly passed. I haven't seen Alice for a while, I just hope Alice doesn't come round anytime soon. I don't think I could deal with her at this precise moment. She is a nice girl but she's naive and gets the wrong idea easily. Plus she seems to bring trouble with her wherever she goes. I heard another, harder knock at the door: it was too rough to be Ethan, Ace doesn't knock, Alice's knock are louder and Gowland knocks and enters...this was someone I despised.

"Hello mister Clockmaker, how are you?" that snake like voice said as the male waltzed into my office. Her walked straight up to my desk and tapped the end of his cane to an already fixed clock. I looked up at him with a straight face but on the inside I was hoping he wouldn't do what I think he was going to do,

"I haven't seen my Alice in a while, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

"Unfortunately for you, I have no clue where she is. I haven't seen her since you brought her back here. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to catch up on" i said as I looked back down at the clocks on my desk. I picked one up and looked at it before picking up a small screwdriver and placing it against a screw,

"Have you ever thought she may be visiting the queen. Ace said something about a tea party a little while ago"

It wasn't long before I heard a bang and a clatter of metal on the floor. I flinched in my seat as I casually looked up and at the floor. On the wooden floor was a little cardboard box of fixed clocks that were now on the floor with the glasses shattered. More of them were broken thanks the Blood stepping on them and rubbing them into the ground. I felt my eye twitch in anger, he always does this so I should be used to it. But it still ticks me off.

"You better be telling the truth, if not" Blood started before he lifted his cane again and transformed it into his machine gun. I thought he was going to aim at me but instead he placed it back on clock he'd first out it on and leaned over towards me. He took the clothes at my chest and pulled me towards him as he smirked at me,

"I'll personally come and destroy all these precious clocks of yours"

I was about to retaliate with a smart remark but I saw a small pale hand grab the gun's nozzle and pull it out and away from the hatter. It took the hatter 5 seconds to realise that his gun was gone and he couldn't do anymore damage. But who just took his gun, someone brave so it has to be Ace. He's the only one dumb enough...but those hands were too small for a males.

(Autumn's POV)

It had been a while since I'd got back to my room. I'd read through one book already. It was like a diagram instruction book. Making a clock looks relatively simple, but then again I am the repair man slash maintenance man for the Castle of Hearts. But right now I'm Autumn again instead of Ethan. I was sat on my bed in the Clock Tower reading through another book. That is when I heard a bang come from down the hallway. I probably wouldn't have heard it if I had my door shut, but for some reason I'd left it open. I was curious as to what that noise was so I placed a marker in the book and walked out the room. I realized someone was talking with Julius as I could hear his voice from just outside the open door. I stood beside the open door with my back against the wall as I listened in. I wish I hadn't, the guest was threatening Julius. I peeped around the corner to see a man in a white suit with a cane on Julius's, black haired and a large over exaggerated hat. Ah hatter, we meet at last. I then watched as his cane transformed into a machine gun. I gasped quietly as I followed the nozzle of the weapon down onto the desk where it met a fixed clock. He wouldn't would he...Well he is the mafia and the mafia takes and destroys what it wants to take and destroy. I silently walked up behind the man and sneak my hand under his arm. I gently wrap my fingers around the cold metal nozzle of the gun and ripped it from his hands. I jumped back and accidentally stood on the broken glass of the broken clocks that had been scattered on the floor. I held the gun against my hip and had it aimed at the mafia boss. I had an angry glare on my face and I could feel my heart going a thousand mile an hour. If I remember correctly, there should be a safety catch. I looked at the gun and sure enough at the end by my hip, there was a safety catch...already off. Perfect.

"Try it Hatter, and I'll bend you over that desk and shove this gun so far up your tight ass, that I'll be able to fire bullets from your mouth" I half shouted half hissed with a voice full of venom, anger and darkness. I watched as the man let go of Julius and turned to face me. He had a smirk on his face before I saw him look me up and down. That smirk faded as he looked into my eyes. I adjusted my grip on his gun and held it at him,

"I want you to leave this Tower right now. And if I ever catch you here again you'll be in deeper shit than a man who wades through sewers for a job"

The hatter looked at me a moment longer before smirking and raising his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. I used the gun and pointed to the door as he walked towards the exit of Julius's office. I followed him as he walked out the room and towards the stairs. I watched from the stairs as I walked down the spiral staircase and out the door. I walked back to Julius's office and looked out the window to see the man waltzing back to his territory. I smiled and propped the gun up onto the window sill. I let the gun slip from my fingers as the gun fell from the top of the Tower to the cold, concrete floor way below. It was silent for a couple of minutes before I fell to my knee's and held my shoulder so that my arms were in the X position over my chest. That was so scary. I felt myself shake slightly before a hand was placed at my shoulder. I looked up to see Julius looking at me with worried, tired eyes. I smiled through my shakes but I could tell just from the older males face, he wasn't buying it.

"What were you thinking, you could have been killed" Julius said monotonically. I let my smile fall from my face as I sat up and placed my hands on either side of his face. I looked into his eyes before slipping my hands down his body to his arms to his hands, good he wasn't bleeding. I stood up and pulled him up with me before pulling him out his office and into the room across the hallway. I pulled Julius in front of me before placing my hands on his shoulders. I slipped my fingers beneath the cloth of his long dark coat and pulled it from his body. I folded it over my arm before pushing him down against the bed. I then smiled and turned away, placing his jacket on the back of a chair,

"Don't smile at me and think it's okay, you could have died. And why am I in he-"

"You could have died as well. And if you'd of died no one would have done your job" I protested. I turned and walked up to the man. I sat next to him and looked at the floor,

"If you died, sure you'll be replaced but the person to take your place would most likely neglect the post. You have a very rare job, and you should be proud of it"

"I'm hated because of my job Ethan, and why are you dressed as a female. Are you secretly gay or something"

"Firstly my real name if Autumn Skylock and Ethan is just a job cover up. You can't tell anyone or I may lose my job and I can't afford that" I said before I sucked in a deep breath and stood up from the bed. I turned to Julius and placed my hands on his cheeks again and looked into his eyes,

"And you're not hated by everyone, I like you and I hope you can consider us friends. Also, you hold a very rare gift in your hands Julius. Other's can take life away just like that, but you; you can bring it back. In my eyes, that's something to admire"

The room was silent for a bit before I let go of Julius's face. I stood up straight and headed for the door. I turned back and wished Julius a good night before leaving the room. I sighed as I felt the bottoms of my feet get slightly damp. I lifted one foot and looked at it to see it was bleeding slightly. That would have been from the glass I stood on. I sighed and walked into Julius's office. The place was a mess thanks to Dupre, but I smiled anyway. Thankful that I have a special gift as well. I closed my eyes and let my mind run blank before I clapped my fingers. I felt the room go slightly cold before it returned to its normal temperature. I heard things move around the room quietly and I heard things shuffle around. When everything fell silent I opened my eyes again. The room was back to normal, the broken clocks that were fixed; are fixed once more. The clocks that hadn't been fixed were fixed and placed in another couple of boxes next to Julius's desk and everything that was once broken was now working perfectly. Suddenly I felt dizzy and the room around me began to spin. I slightly limp over towards the sofa in the office and curled up on it. actually I kind of misjudged the distance thanks to my dizziness and I just fell onto in. I clicked my fingers and a blanket fell over my body, I clicked my fingers again and the lights of the room went out and the door shut. This is once draw back of being a witch, using advanced magic drains you if you aren't the correct age to use said magic. I felt my eyes close and I let a deep sleep over take my body as I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**Thats chapter 3, please please please leave a review. I don't know if i should carry this on if people don't review. Also feel free to read any of my other story's please thanks you, reviews to them are also welcomed. **

**ME: Finally bed time for me yay**

**Black: Not without me it isn't**

**ME: Fine, I really dont care anymore. (Hugs black)**

**White: Aw black;'s got a girlfriend**

**ME and Black: When was this decided.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4, I don't know what to put.**

* * *

(Julius's POV)

My eyes slowly opened to find the room I was in wasn't my office. I slowly sat up and held my head in one hand. I felt really tired still, my eyes felt sore. I should really get more sleep, but then work would pile up and I'd be in more trouble than needed. Come to think of it, Etha- I mean Autumn has some explaining to do. It's strange for her to dress as a male just for a job. Maybe If the queen knew she'd behead the girl. But this can't go on, she has to be a real female to everyone. I sighed as I stood up and out from my bed. It had shifted to an evening time change which made me even sleepier. I rubbed my tired blue eyes and ran a hand through my bangs, only to find it slightly knotted. I sighed and walked over to grab my folded jacket. I grabbed it and threw it on over my clothes. I'll have a shower later, let me just get on top of things first. I passed a long mirror in my room and paused as I looked at myself. I really do need more rest, I can see the bags under my eyes, my hairs a mess and that's going to take forever to brush. Ah, but I have to get on with work. I've slept long enough. I walked out from my room and closed the door before making my way down the hallway and towards my office. The door was shut and there was a small amount of evening light shining from under the door. I took the handle and twisted it before opening the door and walking in. But as I did my eyes widened in shock and surprise. Clean, everything was clean, there was a small bag of broken clocks on my desk but apart from that, the clocks were all fixed. The ones that had been broken were fixed and in clean boxes. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a figure under a blanket on the sofa. For once I felt my lips tug at th sides slightly. She couldn't have could she, she's not a morbid person. But she and I were the only ones in the tower...

"I may have underestimated you" I said as I made my way towards the sofa. I crouched down to the sofa's height before pulling the covers back from the girl's face. I looked at her, she's kind of...child-looking. She has pale skin, like she's been locked away for the world since she was a child. She has those wine coloured eyes that are surrounded in thick, long, black lashes. Her lips are pale pink and they look so soft. I just want toooo-What am I doing, she's what 15; by judging from her height and her looks. Why did I lean in like that? I'm glad I stopped myself before I did anything stupid. I took a deep breath and sighed before placing my hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her. It may have been a bit rough because she shot up and smacked me in the face. I fell to my backside on the wooden floor and held my cheek which burned slightly,

"I really underestimated you"

"JULIUS, I'MSOSORRYAREYOUOKAY?" I heard the ashy brown-blonde haired girl shout as she held a shocked expression. I looked at her with my deep blue eyes as she locked her purple-brown eyes with mine.

"I'm fine" I said as I stood up and walked over to my desk, I sat in it before sighing tiredly and opening the bag. Three clocks, that's all I had to do today...so far anyway. Then a sudden thought hit me, Autumn did all this...thoughtout the night and got it done. Well she has got small hands and they're really delicate looking. Ah, I should have let her sleep,

"Sorry for waking you. You should go back to sleep"

"It's okay and I'm not tired so don't worry about it" She said smiling. Her eyes closed with her pale pink lips turned up. God that's cute. Suddenly my head hit the desk as I tried to hide the blush that covered my cheeks.

"_Damn it, why am I feeling like this_" I thought to myself as I could feel the girl staring at me. I heard the rustle of fabric before a small squeak. My head shot up to see the girl fall onto the of and grab at one of her feet. I spotted some red on the sole of her foot before something shone in the light. Oh, she stood on the broken clocks last night, she must have injured herself. I told her to be careful,

"Do you need a doctor?"

"Huh" I heard her say as she looked up from her awkward looking position. Her injured foot was resting on her knee while she looks at it and inspected it before she looked up at me with big pueple-brown eyes, well the one I could see whilst her other eye was covered by her ashy brown side fringe. the rest of her hair is messy and loose, the waves are more noticeable because of this and she looks like she's been dragged through a bush backwards...yet her face is so cute looking. Hm, I'm doing it again,

"AH, I'm fine...I think"

"Can you walk?" I sighed as I placed my glasses on. I picked up the first broken clock and got to work. Completely ignoring the girl as I watched her moving from the corners of my eyes. I heard more rustling of fabric before a pair of hand covered my eyes. I flinched and ducked on instinct before turning and looking at the giggling girl behind me,

"How old are you? You almost gave me a clock-attack"

"Hehe, I'm 17 actually. And I'm just playing with you, your so up-tight. you need to learn to relax otherwise you'll end up reaching your limit and having mental breakdown"

"Your 17-years-old..." i said as the thought sunk in,

"_So it would have been legal for me to kiss you_"

"Ah" i heard Autumn said quietly as she dipped from her standing posture and fell to the floor. I sighed and turned in my chair only to have the blush on my face return. Autumn was there on the floor, her legs against each other, bent slightly at the knee's. Her arms and hands were pushed against the floor as she had tried to catch herself from falling, and her nightgown was up at her waist, her undergarments on show to me. I quickly stood and ripped my jacket off as I covered her up. This is why I live alone...It stops embarrassing things like this happening. Autumn took the jacket and when I caught her face, she was blushing too. And that also answered my question as I caught the sight of her foot. She had a shard of glass in it. I sighed in annoyance, why didn't she tell me, it's obvious she was hurt,

"I'm okay I swea-"

"Don't lie to me, I hate it when people lie to me" I said as I crouched down and lifted her into my arms, surprisingly she was a bit heavier than I would have guessed. Then again her large..._assets_ probably have something to do with it,

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital"

"Don't worry about it" I heard the girl say quietly. I looked down at her to see she was hiding her face from me, her wide fringe was covering her face so I couldn't tell what she was doing or looking at. But I could feel her shaking in my arm's,

"You don't need to worry, I'll heal. So please put me down"

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital" I said loudly which must have shocked the girl in my arms as I felt her shiver. I bit my lip as I could feel her slipping with from her constant shivering and shaking. I jerked my arms up so I could get a better grip on he, but as I did she screamed a little and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her head by my neck,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scared of height's okay" I heard her muffled voice say. Oh, so she's scared of height's. I smiled to myself, thankful it wasn't something I'd done to make her shake. I shook my head and walked out the room. I took the girl back into her own room and placed her on the bed. I sat at the edge of it and looked out the window, just in time to see it shift from evening to day.

"I'm going to call a doctor here, It will be private for you and easier for you" I said as I stood up and adjusted my coat around her body, moving it so it was used like a blanket. I moved the girls fringe from her face as her blush was still on her cheeks. her forehead felt hot, but that was probably from the blush. I chuckled to myself which caused the girl to look at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a demanding tone.

"You should dress as a girl more often. It shows the real you" I say with my face turning back to its normal poker face. I pulled my hand back and walked towards the door before I suddenly remembered something. I stood in the girl's doorway as I took the handle in my hand,

"Thanks by the way, for the clearing up last night"

"It's okay, it's the least I could do for you, after you let me stay here and everything" She smiled before I nodded and closed the door. God that smile is so adorable.

(Autumn's POV)

Julius is so kind, I don't get why people can't like him. Okay he has his faults: he's unsocial, maybe looses his cool too quickly, and he's a workaholic…But I'm like that and I have friends. I prefer to work, but I still have time for my friends. I watched as he closed the door before I listened to him walk away. I pulled my arms out from under his jacket and took it in my hands as I brought it up to my ace. Julius smells good for someone who doesn't get out much. Smells like coffee and somehow it's sweet. Oh god, I bet if anyone came in right now I'd look a total creep. Well, I'd better stay here, Julius looked pissed at me for lying to him, but I feel fine, it's just a scratch"

"_Even though I have glass sticking out my foot_" I thought to myself as I let the jacket go and turned to my side. I yawned slightly as I snuggled under the jacket. I let my eye's slip close as I fell back into a deep sleep and for some strange reason Nightmare wasn't there…Which I mentally celebrated. But then I found myself staring at me on the sofa, Julius was on the couch on the floor next to me. He was brushing my fringe from my face. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see myself fast asleep. I walked around and crouched down by the arm of the chair, at least my foot didn't hurt in the dream realm. I watched as Julius looked at me with caring blue eyes, I soon found myself lost in them. It's strange that he can't see me but still, I feel really awkward and I can already feel my face heating up. I slap myself and looked away but can't stay away. I turn back and watch Julius leans in close to me, he was like mere millimeters away from kissing me, but he backed away. I let out a sigh as I felt my cheeks…burning and red. Why…Why was he going to kiss me, wait this is just a dream. I's not real….so why do I feel like I've been in this situation before.

* * *

**There you have it, Please Review. I don't know if I should carry this on. PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. I know there are Julius lovers...I will sniff you out**

**Black: And how the fuck do you plan on doing that**

**Me: Screw you**

**White: Oh yes please**

**Me: THAT WASN'T AN OFFER**

**White: So it was an order...I can take that**

**Me: STOP BLOWING THINGS OUT OF CONTEXT YOU DICK**

**Peter: No need to be so angry about it my dear, If you don't know how I will simply help-**

**ME: (grabs by ears and yanks them) I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP...**

**Blood: Isn;t the little miss funny when she's pis-**

**ME: YOUR FIRST (grabs tanquilizer gun from thin-air)**

**Alice: How did she do that**

**Black: Calm down, your destructive when your angry (Holds me in tight hug. White takes gun)**

**White: Plus this is know job for a lady.**

**ME: lady?...(looks aorund)...Where**


End file.
